This invention relates to novel compositions of matter containing optically pure R-terodiline or a hydroxylated derivative of R-terodiline selected from the group consisting of 2R-N-tert-butyl-4-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-phenyl-2-butylamine, R-N-tert-butyl-4,4-diphenyl-4-hydroxy-2-butylamine and R-N-(2-hydroxymethyl-2-propyl)-4,4-diphenyl-2-butylamine. These compositions of matter possess potent activity in treating disorders such as urinary incontinence and obstructive pulmonary disease. Further, these compositions of matter possess potent activity in treating these disorders while substantially reducing the adverse effects including but not limited to cardiac arrhythmias, headache, dry mouth, constipation, heartburn, blurred vision, nausea, tremor, dizziness, confusion, rash, muscular weakness, sweating, insomnia, weight change and paralyticileus which are associated with the administration of the racemic mixture of terodiline.
Furthermore, the present invention encompasses methods for treating the above-identified conditions in a human by administering to a human in need of such therapy, optically pure or substantially optically pure R-terodiline, or an optically pure or substantially optically pure hydroxylated derivative of R-terodiline selected from the group consisting of 2R-N-tert-butyl-4-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-phenyl-2-butylamine, R-N-(2-hydroxymethyl-2-propyl)-4,4-diphenyl-2-butylamine, and R-N-tert-butyl-4,4-diphenyl-4-hydroxy-2-butylamine.